The present invention relates to liquid surface sealants, and, more particularly, to pavement or asphalt coating compositions and paints. In some situations, the drying or cure time for a particular coating is critical. For example, concrete or asphalt parking lots must be coated to retard oxidation and protect the surface from harmful automotive fluids. However, closing a lot creates considerable problems for the business customers and owners. Customers who must park at a distance from the business are inconvenienced and this adversely affects sales.
Currently, the minimum industry cure time for a parking lot coating is 24–48 hours. Further, a location may be subsequently closed to apply painted stripes to the coated surface. This causes additional customer inconvenience.
The present inventive surface sealant or paint allows traffic to be reintroduced to a parking lot within 2–4 hours of the final application coat. The faster cure time of the present invention allows for striping to be applied within an hour or two of the final coat thereby eliminating not only a second customer inconvenience, but eliminating a second trip by the application contractor to the job site. As may be easily seen, the reduced cure and drying times of the present invention allows the contractor to complete more jobs per unit of time, generate greater revenues with fewer labor costs, and provide greater customer satisfaction.
The present invention provides a longer lasting coating film which does not bleed into or smudge onto the painted stripes. Additionally, the present invention may be used with a traffic paint for stripes depending upon the colorant added and petroleum base liquid used in mixing the sealant. The same advantages noted in the use of the present invention as a parking lot sealant result when used as a stripe or traffic paint, i.e., quicker cure and drying times in humid conditions resulting in greater profits and added convenience to the public.